Manual de táticas Românticas para Nerds
by Vovo Mafalda - SeMu
Summary: Manual-Ripagem. Você está cansado de passar as madrugadas sozinho jogando RPG enquanto todo mundo tem um amor? Seus problemas chegaram ao fim com este inacribilível e maraviwonderful  manual que ensina passo-a-passo como conseguir uma mulher!


**MANUAL DE TÁTICAS ROMÂNTICAS**, por John Queiroz

Você é aquele cara que tem muitas espinhas, o excluído da sala que nenhuma garota gasta mais de dois segundos observando? Por acaso você dedica 16 horas do seu dia jogando os mais variados RPGs e está cansado de ficar sozinho? Este manual foi feito para você!

**SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM!**

Agora você pode usar seus conhecimentos estratégicos para pegar AQUELA loira gostosa de quem você é tão afim. Mas, para isso, é preciso upar muito. Isso, literalmente, significa, começar por baixo que, por sua vez, significa pegar a baranga da escola que também é nerd!

**Considerações importantes - Requisitos mínimos**

-conhecimento básico de RPG.

-possuir um pênis sword funcional.

-Um clã para contar as suas vantagens, pois eles contribuem muito para divulgar a sua pseudo-popularidade enquanto você ainda não está feedado.

- O health(dinheiro) e o mana(aparência) são importantes nesta fase da vida.

-paciência(não, eu não falo do jogo) e insistêcia para upar.

**A iniciação – Tutorial do n00b**

Sei o quanto você quer pegar a loira, mas vamos com calma, porque, como você bem sabe, em um bom RPG, começamos com os itens fracos(aqueles feios e fudidos, sem vantagem, sem magia, sem nenhuma qualidade real) que tiram a beleza do seu char.

Então, com base neste parágrafo anterior que foi muito esclarecedor, pegue uma baranga, mas NUNCA em público. Se alguém te ver com ela, esqueça a vida social que você ainda não tem e nunca terá.

Na lógica, toda mulher feia, tem uma amiga muito, mais muito mais bonita do que ela porque assim, as gostosas se sentem mais gostosas quando se comparam com suas amigas desprivilegiadas de beleza.

Escolhido o alvo, vamos para a segunda etapa.

**As Investidas – A estratégia DOTA**

Está na hora de você usar tudo o que a sua mãe disse que era tão inútil: Investir nas torres mais fracas para ganhar fama e respeito, e, logo depois, atingir as torres mais importantes. Vamos seguir pela line Top ou Bot, deixando a Mid com os mais experientes e de leveis mais altos(os atletas e playboys).

A sua estratégia principal é atingir A Torre Principal, ou seja, A Gostosa dos seus sonhos quentes. Para isso, vamos upar com as Creeps(AKA: barangas).

Todo homem sabe que o segredo para se pegar várias mulheres é pegar uma mulher. As Creeps existem em grande quantidade e são fáceis, ainda por cima, são desesperadas por aventuras sexuais.

SEJA UM TANKER! Como dito antes, use as lines laterais por serem mais estreitas e escondidas, ou seja, NÃO APAREÇA COM A BARANGA! CRIPAR SÓ NO ESCURO! Esqueça o orgulho e se jogue em meio aquelas criaturas estranhas, mas nunca perca o seu foco principal: PEGAR A GOSTOSA.

**Lidando com os inimigos – PVP**

Você está cansado de saber que a gostosa SEMPRE tem vários pretendentes. Então você tem que obter itens melhores e mais fortes. Vantagem é a chave!

Nada como conseguir a sua UTI antes de seus inimigos porque, eles são só bonitões e ricos, mas o verdadeiro poder está na mente. Com a UTI, você tem maior chance de eliminar seus inimigos(lembre-se, conta freag é sempre bom!) e diminuir a distância entre você e sua meta.

**Quebrando a resistência – Vencendo as torres**

Não dê toco, porra! Você já chegou tão longe e não pode fazer uma burrada agora que chegou aqui. Continue cripando, upando seus itens e, sempre que possível, matando seus inimigos para, talvez, ficar feedado!

- Torre 1: Ela é chata, reclamanona e insiste em colocar defeito em tudo que você é e faz. O mais sensato é tentar agradá-la para conseguir melhorar seu status com A Gostosa. Por isso, NÃO FALE MERDA! Não tente fazer uma piada fail, muito menos usar gírias usadas por jogadores assíduos, nunca se coce perto dela. Nunca dê atenção demais ou ela vai achar que te owna, mas, na verdade, é você quem ruleia a situação. Não se intimide se ela apresentar uma resistência inicial a sua presença, logo ela se acostuma.

-Torre 2: Este é o momento da aproximação. Faça com que a sua presença seja necessária na vida dela. Isso não quer dizer vender drogas ou fazer suas lições. Procure ganhar sua confiança, reconhecendo o território. Ofereça-se como um parceiro e tente fazer parte do clã íntimo dela. NUNCA EXPONHA SEU PASSADO VERGONHOSO. Ele é inútil agora e não precisa mais dele, você tem uma vida nova e uma identidade nova. Finja não reconhecer as Creeps que tanto te ajudaram inicialmente, elas não são mais necessárias neste level.

-Torre 3: Agora é um momento crucial. Use tudo o que aprendeu até aqui e dê um passo adiante: PEGUE A MELHOR AMIGA DELA. Você já tem poder suficiente para isso a esta altura e este será o simulado. Vá devagar, ela não é tão fácil quanto uma Creep e tem muitos outros caras que podem pensar como você. Faça o máximo para passar uma boa impressão, pois ela é a única que pode influenciar a Fran dos seus sonhos. Se ela falar bem de você, com certeza, a gostosa vai ficar curiosa para confirmar a teoria de que os feios é que tem pegada.

-Torres 4: É HORA DA CANTADA! Pense com cuidado nas palavras que podem ou não te levar para o paraíso. Nada de usar frases feitas, isso causa um repulsa sem precedentes no alvo. Você já tem o level alto, mas cantadas assim só funcionam no Carnaval. Sabe aquela aula de literatura que ninguém prestou atenção além de você? Aquela em que a professora citou uma frase romântica que tem muitas chances de funcionar com a sua amada? Pois é, isso não vai funcionar sem um cenário apropriado! Pense em um restaurante bom(não tenha medo de gastar o seu health, você é foda e pode conseguir mais regressando à base: seus pais), um lugar "romântico", que possa facilitar o momento tão esperado, desde o início deste tutorial.

**Finalmentes – GG**

Você já deu a cantada(se ela não foi bem sucedida volte e releia os tópicos anteriores) e agora é o ápice! Bem, não se assuste, proximidade é legal! Sabemos que você não está acostumado com isso e é normal estar nervoso, foi muito sofrimento e táticas bem aplicados até aqui.

Este manual não é mais necessário, agora é sua parte. PEGUE ELA E PRONTO!

Mas, se ainda sim, você não conseguir tirar nenhuma casquinha, desista. Vire BFF dela e tenha esperança de, algum dia pegá-la OU espere por um outro tutorial avançado.


End file.
